Jack Kay
Jack Kay Jack Kay is a high ranking member in the NSPPP. He is head of the propaganda department. Birth and Early Life Jack was born to a poor family in Ulster, Ireland. He spent many of his early life help out on the family farm. After several years a bomb was found on the farm, this tactical explosive device (TED) was planted inside one of the farm cows. This event caused the death of his entire family. After this tragic experience he tried to flee the country but realised he lived on an island and he didn’t have a boat or any money. There are multiple theories that Jack planted the bomb himself to inherit the farm, unfortunately the bomb blew up most of the usable farm. It was left in ruins. The location of the farm is unknown. 1850-1912 Little is known about his life during this time. The only bits of information that is known is he wandered around Ireland doing different jobs. The Titanic Jack was one of the survivors of the Titanic. He single handily locked five room blocking the exits, causing twelve passengers to be blocked meaning they couldn’t escape. World Wars After surviving the Titanic Jack returned to Ireland. He took place in both world wars. In the First World War he managed to take down 69 German soldiers. In the Second World War he took down 50 German soldiers, 2 German tanks and 3 Italian soldiers. Irish Independence Jack was not that prominent during the splitting of Ireland. He lived in Northern Ireland and survived another tactical explosive device, this time it was planted inside his home. After surviving this attack he hunted down the individual how planted the bomb. Once he found the bomber he murdered him and destroyed their house. After this he decided to help prevent Irish Independence, unknown to him the bomber was also fighting to prevent Irish Independence. So he was on his attackers side. The Founding of The NSPPP In 2008 Jack decided to finally get an education so the 205 year old joined primary school. In 2015 Jack joined Priory College, in 2019 he helped form the NSPPP. He is an active member of The NSPPP. And is one of the only members to know the identity of the mysterious Mr. Price. Tuk Tuk Tour In early 2020 Jack and others all went on a tour from Northern Ireland to South Africa to Russia to Norway to America to Argentina the back to South Africa. After reaching South Africa for a second time everyone but Jack got on a plane back to Northern Ireland. This left Jack to bring the Tuk Tuk back as John said he needed to as he bought the premium insurance on it and wanted his money back During this time Jack was locked inside the Tuk Tuk to drive it. At the end of the tour Jack went feral and started to hunt down the others. Current Status The current status of Jack is unknown, it is believed that he is missing. After Gabe’s disappearance he vanished. His TED company still operates after his disappearance. Trivia Is against Brexit. Own a company that leads production of tactical explosive devices(TED). Has won several Tuk Tuk races. He made The Black Goo